


Angel of Hell

by Fanboy_of_Many_Things



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Soldiers, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanboy_of_Many_Things/pseuds/Fanboy_of_Many_Things
Summary: Ker, pregnant with an abusive man's child, is abducted by soldiers. While with them, he is reunited with Phong, his lover whom he thought was dead. Their love is put to the test, and one thing is certain - Phong will do anything to protect Ker and his unborn child.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ker screams in agony as the hot metal touches his bare skin. His back arches, and tears slip from his tightly closed eyes. He can hear laughter coming from his abuser, Lee. This only sends more fear coursing through his veins. 

"You deserve this, Xiong," Lee tells him. Ker can just imagine the cruel smile on his face. "You deserve everything bad that happens to you. You don't deserve anything good."

Mewling whimpers escape past Ker's lips.  _What did I do to deserve this?_  He silently asks himself.  _What? Yes, I've killed innocents before, but I didn't want to. I was forced to. I didn't want to do bad things._

Ker screams again as hot metal touches his skin. He curls his fingers into tight, trembling fists.  _Phong,_ he cries desperately.  _I want Phong. He wouldn't let Lee do this. He'd protect me._

More tears slip from his eyes. Phong. Oh, how he misses his beloved mate. It's been fourteen long, terrible years of seperation. Fourteen long years without being touched by Phong, held by Phong, or kissed by Phong. Fourteen long years without hearing Phong's beautiful angelic voice. Fourteen long years alone.

A lot has happened in those fourteen years. Ker has become reserved, isolated. He fears men, especially men in uniform and his roommate, Lee. His nights are plagued with nightmares, while his days are plagued with flashbacks and panic attacks. Being a submissive, he is able to carry children, and has had many miscarriages. He's currently pregnant now, in his second momth, and he hopes he will not lose this child like he did the rest.

But, knowing Lee, the older, dominate male will do anything to make his life a living hell. He'll do anything to cause Ker pain, even if that results in the death of an unborn child. To Ker, Lee is a monster, no better than the soldiers who broke him.

Ker flinches when he hears Lee stand up. He knows what is coming next. He opens his eyes a sliver, watches in horror as Lee grabs a bucket full of water - hot water. The older male does this after each torture session. He pours a bucket full of boiling hot water onto Ker's scarred, mutilated body.

Ker's eyes close as he prepares himself. A blood curdling cry escapes past his lips when the water touches his skin. He bites down hard on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He can hear Lee's deep, cruel laughter. He feels bile coming up his throat, threatening to come out. He swallows it down, though, because he knows that Lee will only get angrier if he throws up.

"All done, Xiong," Lee says mockingly. "Hey up now. Get out of my sight."

Ker pushes himself up off the bamboo floor with difficulty. He groans in pain, but manages, somehow, to get himself on his feet. He walks carefully, stumbling over his feet with each step, to the chest where his and Lee's possessions are kept. He grabs a blue long sleeve shirt, a fresh pair of underwear, and a pair in loose black sweatpants. He carefully pulls them on, before exiting the hut and leaving Lee at last.

* * *

Ker walks through the busy, crowded marketplace. He looks at each stall carefully, wondering what he should buy, if anything. He looks at a stall selling clothes. He only has two sets of clothes, and a pair of old, worn tennis shoes. He could really use a new shirt and pants. 

He walks up to the stall and looks for long sleeve clothing. Being a warm, tropical place, finding long sleeve clothes is hard. He searches for a few minutes before landing his eyes on a dark green striped shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. 

Suddenly, causing a startled cry to escape past his lips, Lee feels someone grab the back of his shirt. They turn him around fast, causing Ker to become dizzy and see stars. Ker finds himself eye to eye with a man in a dark green uniform and a gun resting on his back - a soldier.

"You," he hisses. His breath is hot against Ker's cold skin, and it smells like alcohol and cigarette smoke. "Come with me. You're mine."

Ker's eyes grow wide, and his body begins to tremble. He swallows hard, and shakes his head, mouthing the word  _no_ over and over. The soldier's dark eyes narrow dangerously.

" _No?_ " the man in uniform growls out. "I think you meant  _yes, sir."_ Ker watches in horror as the soldier takes a rope hanging from his belt and proceeds to tie Ker's trembling hands tight behind his back. "Now, walk. Follow me. And, remember, no talking."

Ker swallows hard again before nodding weakly. He follows the soldier out of the marketplace, out of the camp. They walk long miles until sundown on the long, winding red dirt road until they reach a camp of soldiers near the jungle.

"Look what I found," the soldier, most likely the leader, announces. "A girly looking freak. We can do anything we want to him... or should I say  _it."_

Ker flinches, and all the soldiers around him laugh loudly and harshly. The leader grabs him by the the upper arm and throws him hard onto the cold, muddy ground. Ker's eyes open just in time to see the leader take out his gun before shooting Ker in the leg. 

He screams in agony as tears of pain slide down his face. Once again, the soldiers laugh, as if they find seeing him in pain humorous. Ker bites down at his lip to keep from screaming anymore, but it does nothing to stop the pained cries from coming out.

"Kyung," the leader says, and a big burly man with dark brown skin and a short, shaved hair steps up. "Take this freak to one of the tents. Do whatever you wish to it, but don't take too long. I want some fun with him, too."

Kyung salutes. "Yes, sir!" he replies, and walks over to where Ker lays on the ground. He kicks Ker hard in the leg whee he had been shot, and a low, mewling cry escapes past bloodied chapped lips. Kyung laughs harshly before easily lifting Ker up off the ground and carrying him over to one of the many tents.

He throws are roughly onto the ground. "Boy, are we going to have fun tonight!" he says cruelly as Lee watches in horror as he unzips his uniform pants. He steps out of his tall black dirty boots, pants, and underwear. Ker closes his eyes tight as more tears slide down his cheeks when he sees how big and hard Kyung is. He knows that this is going to be extremely painful. 

Kyung kneels down beside Ker and proceeds to take off Ker's sweatpants and underwear. He pulls off Ker's dark brown tennis shoes and gray, worn out socks, before tossing both to the side. Now, Ker is completely exposed. He moves to fro his legs to give his limp, soft manhood, but Kyung pulls them apart, making quiet  _tsk_ ing sounds and shaking his head.

"No, you freak," the older man growls out. "I want you complete exposed. Be a man, not the woman you think you are. Men don't hide themselves."

Ker closes his eyes tight as a flood of tears slip from them. He feels Kyung push against Ker's pink, enlarged entrance with his manhood's head. A moment later, pain explodes throughout Ker's body as Kyung thrusts roughly onto him. He screams in agony, wondering, once again, what he did wrong to reset such pain.

The assault last for hours, or that's what it seems to Ker. Once Kyung has released his seed inside Ker for the umpteenth time, the man grabs his clothes, tugs them back on, and exits the tent, leaving Ker laying there, trembling violently, in his own vomit and blood, and Kyung's sticky white semen.

* * *

Sleep doesn't come for Ker that night. He lays there, still trembling, on the ground all night. Of course, no one comes to see if he's alright. No one comes to comfort him when the flashbacks come. No one comes to hold him, kiss his tears away, nothing. Like always for the past fourteen years, Ker is alone. 

Morning comes much too fast for Ker. The leader, whom he learned is named Hoo Ko, is the first to visit him. In an attempt to clean him, the man pours a bucket of ice cold water onto Ker. The younger male cries out and closes his eyes tight. 

"Here, freak," Hoo Ko says. He drops a clay bowl filled halfway with a cold, watery rice gruel. "Breakfast. If you don't eat all of it, you'll experience more pain today. Understand?"

Ker's lips tremble, and he nods weakly in reply. Hoo Ko smiles cruelly, and moves to slap Ker's blood and seen covered tear hard, causing pure humiliation to wash through Ker's veins. The older man laughs, presses a rough, wet kiss to Ker's chapped lips, and exits the hut, leaving Ker alone once again.

Ker's eyes full with hot tears as he stares at the bowl in front of him. He can't possibly eat; his hands are still tied. He guesses he'll just have to endure the pain the soldier give him.

Suddenly, startling him, Hoo Ko walks back in. With him stands a man; a young looking man with short hair, but not shaved like the other soldiers. He's dressed in a worn out, torn up red short sleeve shirt and a pair of long black sweatpants. His feet are bare and covered in dirt and blisters. He's skinny, but not as terribly skinny as Ker is. He looks so familiar to Ker, and a name keeps repeating itself inside Ker's mind.  

_Phong._

This man, who must be a prisoner to the soldiers as well, is Phong, Ker's dear lover who he hasn't seen in fourteen ling years. Ker's eyes widen. He wants to speak, he wants to say Phong's name so that Phong knows that it's him, that it's his lover, Ker. But, like always, he's too afraid to speak. What comes out is a pained, hoarse mewling whimper. 

"Freak," Hoo Ko begins, " this man is going to hurt you today. He's a prisoner, just like you, so he will do everything I tell him to do without objection, even if he doesn't like it. Understand?"

Ker nods weakly, and watches as Hoo Ko pushes Phong roughly into the tent. "You, Vue, you will carve the word  _freak_ into this one's back." He holds up a large, sharp knife and hands it to Phong, who continues to stare with wide eyes at Ker. Maybe he recognises that it's him? Lee can only hope and pray that Phong recognises him, by he can't blame him if he doesn't. He looks completely different than what he did fourteen years ago.

Phong takes the knife after a moment. "Yes, sir," he says in monotone. He walks up to Ker and lifts up his shirt. He stares at Ker's scarred back with wide eyes. Ker looks away and bites at his lip, hard enough to draw blood. 

"What are you waiting for, Vue?" Hoo Ko asks, irritated. "Do it already. Punish it for being the freak it is."

Ker hears Phong draw out a long sigh, as if he's preparing himself for what he's about to do. Then, hesitantly, he presses the top of the knife deep into Ker's skin, and begins carving. Ker screams each time the knife pierced his skin. Phong keeps repeating  _I'm sorry_ over and over, so quietly only he and Ker arw able to hear.

Finally, after what feels like several long hours, Phong is done. He drops the knife onto the ground, tears sliding fast down his cheeks, lips quivering and body trembling. Ker's back is a cut up bloody mess. Ker's eyes open and, through tear blurred vision, he sees Phong glaring up at Hoo Ko, who stands there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"I hope you're happy," Phong growls out, and Ker lets out a low, mewling cry when he hears the venom in Phong's voice. "You made me hurt the one I love most terribly. Now, because of you, he may never trust me again."

"You  _love_ this freak?" Hoo Ko asks, face twisting with disgust. "How can you? He's ugly. Plus, he smells like pregnancy. Why would you want to live a man who is able to carry children?"

At the word  _pregnancy_ , Phong's eyes widen and he turns to look at Ker. "Is that true, Ker?" he asks softly. "Are you pregnant?"

Ker looks away, ashamed, and that is answer enough for Phong. "Oh, Ker," Oh breathes out, and reaches up a hand to comb long finger through ker's hair. Ker flinches at Phong's touch, and Phong instantly pulls away.

Suddenly, a gunshot goes off, causing Ker ro jump up with a strangled cry. "No showing affection!" Hoo Ko orders. "Love, especially homosexual  _love,_ is not welcomed here. From this day foreward, you two will be seperated."

"No!" Phong suddenly cries. "Please, leader Hsu, please dont do this! After what you do to him, he's going to need me. Plus, since he's my mate, I have to protect him and his unborn child. I have to!"

"No!" Hoo Ko shouts. He narrowes his dark eyes. "No show in any kinds I affection! That means no kissing, no embracing, no comforting. None of that bullshit. You, Vue, you will never,  _ever,_ get to see this freak again. Do you understand?"

Phong hangs his head as tears slide fast down his cheeks. He wants so desperately to kiss Ker, to comb his fingers through his beautiful long hair, to hold him, to take away all his pain. He wants to protect Ker's unborn child, too. He wants to take Ker far from here, to a place where he and his child will forever be safe. But, in this wartorn land, is there even such a place?

"Come with me, Vue," Hoo Ko orders roughly, and, reluctantly, Phong stands up. He walks over to Hoo Ko, mouthing the words  _I love you_ to Ker. This earns him a hard slap across the face, and Ker flinches, turning away from Phong and Hoo Ko. Tears slide down his cheeks, and mewling whimpers escape past his lips.

"You'd better get some sleep, freak," Hoo Ko orders. "You have a long day of pain and suffering ahead of you."

With that said, Hoo Ko grabs Phong's upper arm, and, together, the two of them exit the tent, leaving Ker alone once again.  


	2. Chapter 2

After Phong leaves, Ker eventually cries himself to sleep, only to be woken by ice cold water being poured on him. He can hear the soldiers in the tent - Hoo Ko and Kyung - laugh as he struggles to catch his breath. Tears of pain and humiliation slide down his cheeks. He flinches when he hears footsteps, and cries out when one of them kick his side.

"Time for some fun," Hoo Ko breathes into Ker's ear. The man's breath is hot against Ker's cold skin, and it smells of alcohol. He closes his eyes tight and scrunches up his nose in disgust. Of course, Hoo Ko sees this, and slaps Ker hard across the face. "You think I smell? You think I'm gross?"

Ker turns away and closes his eyes. Hoo Ko slaps him hard once again. The older man grabs him by the hair. "Answer me when I talk to you!" the soldier orders. He slaps Ker again. "Do you or do you not think I smell?"

Hesitantly, Ker shakes his head weakly. The soldier slaps him hard. "Liar!" the man roars into Ker's face. "I know you think I smell! If you didn't, why'd you make that face? You looked disgusted." Hoo Ko gives Ker a hard shake. "You deserve to be punished, freak." With that said, Hoo Ko proceeds to spit in Ker's face.

Kyung laughs as Ker gags. Since his hands are still tied, he can't wipe the clear liquid off, so it has to stay on. Hoo Ko laughs along with. "Oh, you poor baby!" he says mockingly. "Do you want me to wipe that off? Well, too bad. I'm not going to. That's your punishment for saying that I smell."

Ker gags again when some of the saliva drips into his mouth. He spots it out, but Hoo Ko slaps him hard across the face. "No spitting, freak!" he snarls. "As punishment, you're going to have to taste my stink."

Kyung laughs along with Hoo Ko. His face pales, and he closes his eyes. He looks away. Hoo Ko slaps him hard across the face. "What are you doing?" a voice - Phong's voice - says suddenly, startling all three men.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you little bitch?" Hoo Ko asks. He stands up and walks over to Phong. "Didn't I say that you couldn't see the freak? Who's supposed to be watching the bitch?"

"Sorry, sir!" a young looking soldier breathes out as he appears at the entrance of the tent. "He escaped! I tried to hold him down, but he's stronger than he looks!"

"Idiot!" Hoo Ko growls.

Phong makes his way to Ker, but is stopped by Hoo Ko. "What did I say, bitch? Are you deaf? Are you stupid? I said that you couldn't see the freak. He doesn't deserve comfort or protection. He doesn't deserve love."

"Shut up!" Phong snarls, eyes narrowed and flashing. "Ker is the most kindest, most perfect man I have ever known. Plus, he's the most beautiful. He deserves all the love, comfort, and protection I have to offer. Unlike you, who deserves to burn in hell."

Ker watches as Hoo Ko's eyes narrow dangerously. He raises his hand and slaps it hard across Phong's face. Ker respects Phong's strength, because the younger man doesn't cry out when Hoo Ko's hand makes contact with his cheek. Ker has to look away when Phong meets his eyes, and gives him a bright smile.

"Get him out!" Hoo Ko orders. "Get the bitch out!"

"Yes, sir," the young soldier who was supposed to be watching Phong says. He stalks over to Phong and grabs him by the upper arm. Phong struggles, but stops when Hoo Ko kicks Ker hard in the head with his cleated boot.

"If you don't do as we say, Vue, the freak gets it," Hoo Ko threatens with a cruel smile. To prove his point, he kicks Ker hard again, causing the younger man to cry out.

"Stop!" Phong cries out with tears sliding down his cheeks. "Please, stop! I can't stand to see him like this! He doesn't deserve to suffer!"

"Oh, yes he does, bitch," Hoo Ko says. "Ugly disgusting freaks such as itself need to be punished simply for existing. I could kill it, but death would be too good for it. It deserves to feel pain. It deserves to suffer."

"It?" Phong repeats, eyes flashing. His fingers curl into tight, trembling fists as his side. "Ker is not an it! He's human! He deserves to be treated with respect! He doesn't deserve the torture you give him!"

"Silence!" Hoo Ko roars. He takes out his gun and aims it at Ker, at his arm. He fires. Pain explodes inside Ker as an ear piercing scream fills the air.

"Ker!" Phong cries, and moves to get to Ker. "Ker, baby, I'm right here! I'm - !"

Ker kicks hard against Phong as best as he can. Phong stumbles backwards, eyes wide. He stares down at Ker, his beloved mate. His pregnant mate. Does he not trust him anymore? Does he not love him anymore? Phong feels hurt and sadness wash over him, but also anger.

"You!" he snarls at Hoo Ko. "I hate you! Because of you, Ker doesn't want me anymore! You've destroyed him! Are you happy?"

Hoo Ko smiles. "Actually, I am," he says. He looks to ker, who is sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. To Hoo Ko, he looks so broken - laying there, covered in his vomit, saliva, semen, and blood. Half naked, with his hands tied behind his back. His rear and cock completely exposed for all to see. He feels a sense of pride. He did this. He broke this man.

Phong snarls, and proceeds to hit Hoo Ko in the face, but is stopped when he remembers the man's threat. He doesn't want Ker to have to go through anymore pain because of him. So, he holds back his anger and uncurls his fingers from their fists. He takes in a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"I see you've learned your lesson," Hoo Ko says. He smiles cruelly. He walks to Ker and kneels down before him. "How about we have some fun now, freak? Some fun in front of your beloved one?"

Ker shakes his head fast as tears slide fast and endlessly down his rosy red cheeks. Hoo Ko laughs loudly as he moves to caress Ker's cold cheek. Ker jerks his head away with a mewling cry, but this only earns him a slap in the face.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Hoo Ko shouts, causing both Ker and Phong to jump up, startled. "I try to show you affection, but you push me away. Ungrateful brat."

"He pushed you away because you've hurt him before," Phong explains. "He doesn't trust you." Phong takes a step closer to Ker, and kneels down next to him, opposite of Hoo Ko. He raises a hand to Ker's face and proceeds to caress the soft, smoothe skin there. Ker flinches at first, but then he closes his eyes and leans into the warm, gentle touch, nearly purring with contentment. Phong smiles softly, and leans down to press a soft, chaste kiss to Ker's lips.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hoo Ko snarls, causing Ker to jump up, eyes wide. Phong makes soft cooing sounds in an attempt to calm Ker, but it doesn't work. "I said no affection! You fucker! Do you want to get punished?"

"Don't hurt him," Phong pleads desperately. "Please don't hurt him, leader Hsu. I forgot about the rule of affection. I promise it won't happen again."

"Too late," Hoo Ko says, and stands up. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something - a whip. Phong's eyes widen as fear and panic wash through his veins.

"No!" Phong cries. "Please, no! Do anything you want to me, but, please, leave him alone! He's had enough!"

"Is that so?" Hoo Ko says. "You've had enough, freak?" He glares down at Ker, waiting for an answer. Of course, no verbal response comes. Ker looks to Phong with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Answer me, you freak! Answer me!"

Ker jumps up, and proceeds to curl himself into a tight, trembling ball with difficulty. With his new position, his bare rear is completely exposed. Phong watches in horror and disgust as Hoo Ko licks his lips and smiles, raising the whip. He brings it down hard, and Ker cries out in pain.

"Here, Vue," Hoo Ko says, handing the whip over to Phong. "Why dont you whip him? He'll probably enjoy it if he knew it was coming from you."

"Ker is not a whore," Phong growls. "I know for a fact that he doesn't like getting hurt. He doesn't enjoy it whatsoever."

"How do you know?" Hoo Ko asks. "How long have you two been separated? Things change overtime. Maybe he has grown to like being hurt."

Phong narrows his eyes, growling lowly. His fingers curl and uncurl into tight, trembling fists. "I just know," he finally says. "Just look at him! He's terrified! Does he really look like he's having fun to you?"

Ker flinches before stiffening when Hoo Ko walks up to him. He kneels down and grabs Ker's tear and saliva stained face. "You like this, little whore, don't you?"

Ker doesn't reply until after a long moment. He looks to Phong, but doesn't meet the other man's eyes. Instead, he looks past them, before nodding weakly. Hoo Ko laughs. "See, Vue? I told you! He does like it!"

Phong narrows his eyes, growling threatengly. He takes a step closer to Ker and Hoo Ko. As a warning, though, the soldier man pulls a long, sharp knife from the pouch hanging from his belt. He presses the blade to Ker's neck. "Take another step and the freak dies."

Phong instantly freezes. Finally, his eyes meet Ker's, and his soften. I'll save you, he mouths to Ker. I'll do anything to protect you and your child, my sweet Ker.

"Sweet?" Hoo Ko repeats, eyes flashing. "This one is not sweet. It's a terrible, horrible being who deserves the worst pain and suffering."

"That's what you think," Phong says, continuing to stare deep into Ker's beautiful, yet wide and terrified, eyes. "To me, Ker is my most precious person. He's beautiful and perfect. He's my sweetheart, my darling, my baby."

Ker's eyes water and he looks away. He feels as if he doesn't deserve Phong's love and affection. He believes Hoo Ko's words. He's a freak, an ugly, disgusting being who doesn't deserve any type of love, especially not Phong's sweet love.

"Kyung," Hoo Ko says suddenly. "Take this bitch away. And, get the table set out. We're going to have some fun with the freak today."

* * *

Ker finds himself laying on a table in the middle of the soldier's camp. Each foot is tied to a wooden post at either side of the table, completely exposing his cock and ass for all to see. And, Ker sees Phong in the crowd, watching him with sad, dark eyes. More tears slide down Ker's cheeks, and he looks away from Phong's gaze, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Now, Vue, you will do everything we say," Hoo Ko announces. "First, I want you to penetrate the freak. No lubrication. And, I want you to do it as hard and fast as you can."

"No!" Phong objects, eyes blazing. "I won't do it! I won't hurt my Ker! You cant make me!"

"Oh, I can't, can't I?" Hoo Ko snaps his fingers, and another soldier appears stand in next to Ker on the table. He flicks open a knife, and proceeds to cut deep into Ker's already scarred chest. Mewling whimpers escape past his lips, and he closes his eyes tight against the pain.

"Stop!" Phong pleads desperately just as the soldier moves to cut another mark on Ker. "Stop it! Please! Fine, I'll do it! I'll... penetrate Ker! Are you happy?"

"Very," Hoo Ko answers with a wicked smile. "Now, hurry up, Vue. We don't have all day here."

Phong swallows hard and proceeds to walk slowly towards Ker. Their eyes meet, and Phong's fill with tears when he sees what is in Ker's - pain, humiliation, anger, hate. Phong bites his lip hard, and, when he is standing in front of Ker, he moves to caress Ker's soft thigh in an attempt to comfort him. Ker flinches at Phong's touch, and the younger male pulls away.

"I'm so sorry, my Ker," Phong whispers, so quietly that only he and Ker can hear. "Please find the strength to forgive me. Please, Ker."

Without any warning whatsoever, Phong pushes into Ker's enlarged yet tight entrance. Ker cries out in agony as pain explodes inside him. Phong squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn't have to see the pain written on Ker's beautiful face. He tries to be as slow and gentle as possible, but Hoo Ko continues ordering him to go faster, harder.

I hate myself, Phong thinks. I'm causing my baby pain. I understand if he could never forgive me for this. I don't deserve forgiveness for this sin I've committed.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Phong releases himself inside Ker. He instantly pulls out, watching in self disgust as his white seed spills out from Ker's entrance. Pitiful mewling whimpers escape past Ker's chapped lips, and Phong hates himself even more for breaking Ker further.

"Good job, Vue," Hoo Ko says. "I’m impressed. How did that feel?"

"Horrible," Phong says, growling lowly. "How do you think it made me feel?"

"Good," Hoo Ko responds. "You did, after all, make love to your precious freak after all these years. I would think you would feel good, pleasurable."

Phong growls again. He turns to Ker, who is looking at him with eyes open a sliver. Tears continue streaming down his face, and Phong can see that his lips are quivering. His body trembles violently, and whimpers escape past his lips. Phong feels so guilty, and he hates himself even more now.

"Alright, then," Hoo Ko says. "Fun's over. For now, at least. Let's give the freak a break, even if it doesn't deserve one."

Everyone disperses after a few moments, leaving Phong, Ker, and Hoo Ko alone. Hoo Ko stalks over to Ker, and gives his limp cock a hard pull. "Get some sleep, freak. You're going to need it for what awaits you later."

Ker squeezes his eyes shut. His cheeks flush pink with humiliation. Phong can feel his stomach twist into tight, painful knots. He feels ill. He wants so desperately to comfort Ker, to take all his pain away, but he knows that he won't be able to do that. Well, not anytime soon, at least.

"Come on, then, Vue," Hoo Ko says, returning his attention to Phong. "Let's leave the freak alone. You're going to have lots more fun with him later."

Phong snarls, but, nonetheless, he follows Hoo Ko away from his beloved Ker, back to the tents.


End file.
